Mutant Monster Mashup
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Donnie's teleporter machine malfunctions, they end up at Spookelton Castle in Transylvania! Can the turtles handle the horrors inside? Like ghostess of the castle, Madame Spook?


In the sewers of New York, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were working on a new experiment.

"How's it coming, Donnie?" asked Leo.

"Um...what exactly is it again, D?" asked Mikey.

"A teleporter machine." said Donnie, not tearing his eyes off his invention. "With it, we can travel to any place in the world."

"Sweet! We're gonna take this to all our hero missions!" Raph said with excitement.

Donnie paused. "I was thinking our fav pizza places, but that works too." He put the finishing touches on his machine. "Okay, family. We step onto this platform and my invention will do the rest."

All the turtles gathered on the platform. Donnie typed in the coordinates on his armband computer. "I'm setting our location to New Jersey."

"New Jersey?!" the brothers groaned.

"Relax, it's the perfect spot for a field test." Donnie assured his brothers.

Sighing, the turtles prepared themselves and waited for Donnie to finish the final touches. "Alright...teleporter field test in 3...2...1!" He pressed the final button and a blinding light glowed beneath their feet.

 **FLASH!**

* * *

Deep within dark Transylvania, the eerie fog filled through the spooky forest, the sound of howling wolves echoed in the distance.

It was a spine-chilling place indeed...a place that would make any mere mortal run away in terror.

On this certain night, the Hauntley family arrived in their flying hearse. Vampirina hopped out of the hearse along with her human friends Poppy and Bridget.

"We're here!" Vampirina twirled in sheer joy. "It's always good to be back in Transylvania!"

"Yeah! It was sure nice of you to invite us to the Monster Ball at Spookelton castle!" Poppy said.

Bridget adjusted her glasses. "It's not going to be too scary, is it? I mean, I'm just asking."

"Not at all!" Vampirina told Bridget. "It's gonna be fun! There's haunted ballroom dancing, lots of yummy food, and fun party games!"

"And forget that they announce the MVM at the end of the festivities!" said Boris Hauntley.

"MVM?" Poppy echoed.

"Most valuable monster!" Vampirina answered. "It's when they present an award to one monster for being the best party-goer."

"We better get settled at the castle! Madame Spook arranged rooms for us!" Oxana Hauntley said.

The family and friends entered Spookelton Castle. It was perfectly spooky as always. As they stepped inside, Madame Spook, ghostess of the castle, appeared before them. "Vampirina Hauntley! Welcome back to Spookelton Castle!"

"Thank you for having us, Madame Spook!" said Vampirina.

"It's my pleasure! You are heir to the castle after all!" Madame Spook glided down the halls as her guests followed her. "Your rooms are all set! The ball will begin soon! So be sure to look your best and have a ball!"

"Thanks, Madame Spook!" Poppy said.

Once the guests got settled and closed the door, Madame Spook hummed a spooky little tune and returned to her castle keeping duties.

* * *

Outside Spookelton Castle, four certain creatures stood outside the gothic building that loomed over them.

It was the turtles. Donnie's machine sent them to the wrong place.

"Oh-ho-ho-hoookay..." Leo said, very wary.

"Donnie...this ain't New Jersey." said Raph.

A flock of bats flew above the turtles, making Mikey scream and hid behind Raph. "I'd rather be in New Jersey than here! This place looks like it runs on nightmare fuel!"

"Calm yourself, Michael." Donnie reset the coordiantes on his armband computer. "I'll get us out of here and back home in no-"

 **BUZZ! ZAP!**

Donnie's armband short-circuted. It blew up in a small cloud of smoke!

"OH, NONONONONONONO!" Donnie went beserk. "My baby! My beautiful baby!"

"Please don't tell me we're stranded here!" Leo begged.

"Well, brace yourself for this. We're stranded here." Donnie deadpanned.

"WHAT?! You mean we're trapped in this creepy place where creepy ghosts will get us?!" Raph panicked, shivering in terror.

Leo shook his head. "Raph, there's no such thing as ghosts. Why get all scared of something that doesn't exist?"

"The only thing scary here is the fact that I agree with Leo." Donnie said. "There's no such thing as ghosts."

"But what about that creepy castle?!" Mikey pointed to said castle. "That's a bona fide haunted castle right there! It's gotta be crawling with ghosts! Or mummies! Or vampires!"

"Your brain is haunted, Mikey." Leo said, tapping Mikey's head.

"Haunted by your own imagination." said Donnie. "Instead of validating your fears, I'm going to fix my computer so we can go home. But I'm going to need some tools."

Leo noticed a sign outside the castle doors. "Hey, guys. Check this out!" The brothers gathered as Leo read the sign. "Transylvania's Monster Ball Tonight. Frightening fun, food and games for all."

"Ohmigosh! We're in Transylvania?! And REAL monsters are coming here?!" Mikey began to freak out again.

"Mikey, just because we're in Transylvania doesn't mean there are real monsters here." Donnie said. "What we have here is just a monster themed party. We'll just find someone and ask them if there's a computer store so I can find to fix my gear." Donnie and Leo headed inside.

Knowing they didn't want to be alone, Raph and Mikey quickly followed them.

"Whoa! This setup is out of control!" Leo said, taking in the sights of the castle.

"Yeah! It's like something out of a horror movie!" Raph said. "Pretty cool!"

Mikey gulped. "Yeah, cool until the ghosts get you!"

"Mikey, if this really was a haunted castle...and I specifically doubt that, would it have a directory?" said Donnie, leaning against the directory.

"Oh..." Mikey blinked. He started to relax. "I guess it wouldn't."

The turtles checked the directory. "Spookelton Castle?" Donnie said with a laugh. "Oh, man. How corny can people get?"

Leo patted Mikey's back. "See, Mikey? It's all just a bogus haunted attraction. Simple answer."

"Yeah, you guys are right." Mikey smiled.

"Okay, according to this..." Donnie blinked. "Huh. They have a mad science lab?"

"Mad science lab?!" Leo, Mikey, and Raph said.

"Yeah, it's right next to the...dungeon?"

"That's...cool." Raph said, a bit unsure. "Let's check it out."

The turtles ventured deep into the castle until they arrived to the stairs to the dungeon. Donnie couldn't help but swallow a little seeing the darkness down the steps. So he turned on the flashlight app on his phone.

The brothers descended down the stairs. Dust tickled their noses as they dodged creepy cobwebs that nearly touched their faces.

Raph began to feel nervous again. "Y'know, all this dust and spider webs look pretty real...AAAAAAAH!" He screamed when a big black spider came down beside him. "SPIDER!" He barreled through his brothers, causing them to fall painfully down to the bottom of the stairs.

"Owwww..." Leo squeaked out with Raph right on top of him.

Donnie pulled himself off of Mikey and gasped. "Whoa!"

The turtles were in the lab. It looked just like the lab of a mad scientist! Huge machines whirled and buzzed, beakers with different viles inside glowed, and all kinds of science tools were present.

Donnie felt like he was in his own candy shop. "Oh, we hit the jackpot!" Donnie began salvaging all sorts of equipment. "I could start a second lab in here!"

"Uh, Donnie. Aren't you forgetting something? Like fixing your computer armband so we can go home?" asked Leo.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure. I'll get right to it." Donnie replied as he rummaged through the science equipment. "You guys entertain yourselves while I get to work."

Leo sighed as he, Mikey and Raph left. "Something tells me he's gonna be in there for a while." said Leo. "Why don't we check out this creepy crib?"

Leo and his two brothers did a little exploring. They saw suits of armor, spooky portraits of monsters, ghouls, and ghosts. It sure was an authentic haunted themed castle.

Mikey rubbed his grumbling stomach. "I'm hungry. Let's find the kitchen!"

"Leave it to me!" said Raph. Being an extreme eater, Raph knew how to find food. He sniffed the air until something tasty caught his nose. "Follow me!"

The turtles dashed off until they finally arrived at the kitchen. But when Raph saw what was there, he screamed.

The kitchen was filled with skeletons! Skeletons that were moving and talking! There were skeletons cooking food, tasting food, there were skeletons everywhere!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The turtles screamed.

The skeletons turned and when they saw the turtles, they screamed too! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Every skeleton in that room bolted out of the kitchen.

Raph's knees quivered so badly, he fell to the floor. "T-T-Those were real s-s-skeletons! This place is haunted!"

"I think I'm gonna faint..." Mikey said, nearly falling over, but Leo caught him.

"Guys! Guys! Just t-take it easy!" Leo said as he shivered. "Those weren't real skeletons! They...they must have been animatronics! I mean, come on! There's no way all of those skeletons were real!" He tried to laugh off his fear.

Hearing Leo's theory, Raph started to laugh. As did Mikey. They all laughed from sheer terror.

"Okay, let's stop laughing and make some pizza!" Leo suggested.

But before they could make any pizza, the ghostly Madame Spook appeared in the kitchen. "Who is making all this racket?"

The turtles took one good look at the ghost before letting out a group scream of terror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Madame Spook shrieked seeing the turtles. "WICKED TROLLS!" She flew right through the wall.

"A GHOST! A REAL G-G-G-GHOST!" Leo wailed. "IT WENT RIGHT THROUGH THE WALL!" Too overwhelmed to be in denial, Leo fainted.

"I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!" Raph screamed. The large turtle took off running and slammed right into a wall. He lost consciousness and fell to the floor.

Mikey couldn't move. Because he had already fainted and collapsed on the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, the terrfied Madame Spook kept soaring in fear until she ran into Vee, Poppy and Bridget.

"Madame Spook! What's going on?!" asked Vee. "We heard all kinds of screaming going on!"

"What happened?!" asked a worried Bridget. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Vee and Poppy gave their friend a look.

Bridget blinked. "Oh, right." She smiled sheepishly.

"Wicked trolls! In the kitchen!" Madame Spook said fearfully.

"Wicked trolls?! Oh, no!" Vampirina panicked. "They're going to cast a spell on the castle and ruin everything!"

"We can't let them do that!" Poppy said. "We have to stop them!"

" _We_ have to?!" Bridget felt her heart racing. "Can't we just leave and never come back?!"

"No, Bridget! Poppy's right! We have to stop them!" Vee said. "Madame Spook! You're the ghostess of the castle! You can't let a bunch of wicked trolls take it away from you and ruin your ball!"

Realizing this, Madame Spook composed herself and stood up with determination. "You're right, Vampirina! I won't let anyone ruin my castle! I'll scare them right out of here!"

"You can scare them away?" asked Bridget.

"Well, it's been a while since I've done a good scare, but I think I can manage. I may have to do some vocal exercises. How's this?" Madame Spook cleared her throat and let out a horrid, haunting wail. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Bridget screamed. Poppy's spine tingled. Vee smiled.

"Spooktacular, Madame Spook!" said the young vampire. "Those wicked trolls will be scared stiff!"

Madame Spook clapped her transparent hands in delight. "Splendid! You girls check the kitchen while I search the castle for more trolls!"

The girls went off into seperate groups to do rid the castle of wicked trolls.

* * *

Down in the lab, Donnie was having a field day. He was happily working on his armband along with adding some new features. "This is incredible! I love this place! So much science! I could just live here!"

"Geeeeeet ouuuuut..."

Donnie froze. He turned around but saw nobody there.

"Um...hello?" Donnie said cautiously. He jumped back when Madame Spook floated through the floor and glared at Donnie.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Madame Spook uncorked her most bone-chilling wail. Donnie could actually feel goosebumps growing on his green skin.

Donnie gaped at the ghostly woman. But his shocked expression soon replaced with annoyance. "Oh, dear me. Gasp. A ghost. I am so scared." His sarcasm was thick as a brick.

Madame Spook's mouth dropped. "I beg your pardon?!"

"Nice try, lady. But I don't believe in fake ghosts."

"FAKE?!" The offended ghost loomed over Donnie. "I am Madame Spook! Ghostess of Spookelton Castle! And you are-"

Donnie burst out laughing. "Madame Spook?! Is that the best you can come up with?!"

"It's my real name and I am a real ghost!" Madame Spook snipped. "You will pay dearly for this intrusion!"

"Tell you what," Donnie tapped away on his newly built armband conputer. "Why don't we let my newly built ghost detector be the judge of that?"

Madame Spook blinked. "Ghost detector?!"

"Yes, it's a function I installed that will detect any fluctuations in the magnetic, electric, and atmospheric energy levels." Donnie activated his ghost detector. "If this baby doesn't beep at all, it'll prove that you're a fake and-"

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Donnie snapped his head down to his computer. To his shock and confusion, the ghost detector was out of control. There was major fluctuation in all of the energy levels. The frequencies were off the charts.

His fear rising, Donnie slowly looked up at Madame Spook, who wore a rather frightening frown. "Is your detector detecting something, young man?"

"Uh...uh..." Donnie tapped the detector to make sure it wasn't malfunctioning. But he knew it wasn't. He tried to cope by following another theory. "I'm dreaming! Yeah! That's it! I'm dreaming!" He chuckled in terror. "Cause there's absolutely no way that g-g-g-ghosts...are..."

His false bravado shrunk when Madame Spook glowed with an angry purple aura. She lunged forward and grabbed Donnie by his arms.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Donnie screamed as he was flying all over the lab at high speeds. He went up down, left, right, and spun viciously.

Donnie was spun for what felt like an eternity until he was dropped to the floor. His eyes were wide with horror as his mind comprehended the truth.

Madame Spook suddenly phased through Donnie's chest and looked him dead in the eye. Donnie's mouth opened, his own fear clotting his throat.

"NOW GET OUT!" roared the angry ghostess.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Donnie finally found his voice and screamed. He got up and ran. He was so scared, his eyes were squeezed shut. Which was a big mistake as he ran straight into the stone wall. Donnie fell on his back, groaning in pain as he fell into unconsciousness.

Madame Spook gasped. "Oh, dear! Perhaps I went too far!"

* * *

In the kitchen, Vampirina, Poppy and Bridget found the wicked trolls laying on the floor.

"EEEE!" Bridget squealed and hid behind Poppy. "It's the trolls!"

"And they're...sleeping?!" said Poppy.

"Wait a minute..." Vee got a closer look at the so-called trolls. "These aren't trolls!"

"They're not?!" Poppy and Bridget gasped.

Vee shook her head. "No! In fact, I don't know what they are!" The vampire stared in complete awe. "I've never seen any monster like them before! Ever!"

Poppy and Bridget took a closer look as well. "They kind of look like turtles." said Poppy.

"Turtles?!" said Vee.

"Yeah," Poppy gently turned Mikey on his side. "Look! They've got shells!"

"So...they're...turtle monsters?" Bridget was more confused than scared now. But she squeaked when they started to get up.

"Oh, man..." Raph rubbed his sore head.

"What time zone is this?" Leo grumbled.

Mikey held his head as it pounded. "Dudes, I had the worst nightmare ever! I need a pizza pick-me-up like, right now!"

"Um, excuse me?"

The turtles panicked and scrambled close to hug each other. They saw three young girls looking at them in concern.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Vampirina. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Humans!" Raph gasped.

"It's okay! You don't have to worry!" said Poppy. "We like monsters!"

"Nice monsters." Bridget corrected.

The turtles blinked. "Oh. That's different." Mikey said. "But you guys gotta get out of here! There's a ghost in this castle!"

"Yeah! It was awful!" Raph held his brother Leo and shivered. "It was all glowy and screamy and it went right through the wall!"

Vampirina saw how scared they were. "You mean...you guys have never seen a ghost before?!"

"No and we never want to see one again!" Leo replied. He blinked. "Come to think of it, why are you kids even here?" He wormed out of Raph's arms.

Vee shook her head. "No, we're here for the Monster Ball."

"WHAT?! How can you have a ball when there's a ghost haunting this place?!" Mikey asked.

"You must be talking about Madame Spook." said Vee. "You don't have to be scared of her. In fact, you're the ones who scared her!"

"You mean...WE scared a GHOST?!" Raph said in disbelief.

"Ohhhhh! That explains why she screamed when she saw us!" Mikey realized. "Because we scared her first!"

"Madame Spook is ghostess of the party! She throws this ball to honor all the monsters in Transylvania!" Vee told the turtles.

"You mean...really real monsters live here?!" Mikey said fearfully.

Vee smiled. "Yeah! In fact, I used to live her before I moved to Pennsylvania. I'm a vampire!" She transformed in to a bat.

"Jumpin' Jack Flash!" Raph screamed. He and his brothers flipped out as Vee flew around the room.

"YOOOO! IT'S A REAL VAMPIRE!" Leo wailed.

"Don't let her bite me!" Mikey shrieked.

"Guys! Guys! Take it easy!" Poppy coaxed them to calm down. "I know this is a lot to take in. But Vee is our friend! She's not a bad monster!"

Bridget smiled. "Trust me, Vee is nothing like the kind of scary vampires in the movies. She's really fun and really cool! And brave...a lot more than me. Sure, we were scared when we learned the truth, but that didn't stop us being friends with her."

Vee transformed to her usual form. "Yeah, if they can be friends with a vampire. Why can't you guys?"

The turtles looked at each other. "She's got us there, boys." said Raph. He offered Vee his huge green hand. "I'm Raph."

"Mikey." The turtle in orange waved.

"Leo." Leo said with a wink.

Vee shook the turtle's hand. "Nice to meet all of you!"

Raph snapped his fingers. "I got an idea! Let's go find Donnie and celebrate our new friendship with an all-out pizza party!"

"YEAH!" The turtles and girls cheered.

"I love pizza!" said Bridget. "Count us in!" She yelped when Raph picked up her and Bridget and placed them on his massive shoulders.

"Then all aboard the party express! WOOOO!" Raph cheered.

"WOOOOOO!" The big group of friends went off to find Donnie.

"Oh, I can't wait to see the look on Don's face when he sees this!" Leo oozed with excitement. "Friends with a vampire?! He is so gonna freak!"

* * *

Donnie woke up to find himself no longer in the lab. He was in a cozy room laying on a cozy bed. Donnie blinked once. Then twice. "I would assume I was dreaming but..."

"It wasn't a dream." Madame Spook appeared in the room. "It was real."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Donnie screamed. He fell off the bed and tried to leave out the door, but Madame Spook blocked his path.

"Please, young man! Don't be afraid!" said the ghost. "I'm terribly sorry for scaring you so badly!"

Donnie backed against the wall, his mind overloading. "A g-g-g-g-ghost! A real ghost!" He was shaking in terror, too scared to move.

Madame Spook saw how close the turtle was to fainting. She lowered her head in regret. "I thought you came to ruin my party. But I ended up harming you!" The ghost looked at Donnie with pleading eyes. "Can you ever forgive me? I've acted truly awful."

Hearing her genuine apology, Donnie stopped shaking and began to relax. "It's cool..." He took a few steps forward. "It's Madame Spook, right?"

"Indeed." Madame Spook smiled and bowed politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Mr...?"

"Donatello. But my friends call me Donnie." The turtle raised his green hand. "May I...?"

The ghost chuckled. "Be my guest."

Donnie put his hand right through Madame Spook's body. She giggled as it tickled her a little. "Fascinating!" Donnie's fear of ghosts began to fade away. "A visible incoporeal manifestation of a real apparition!"

"Oh, my! You seem to be quite gifted, Donatello!" said an impressed Madame Spook.

"Now, now. If you crush me with any more praise, I'll end up a ghost myself!" Donnie joked.

The ghost laughed. "And you're funny too!"

Donnie was starting to like this ghost more and more. Madame Spook snapped her fingers and a tea tray, table abd two chairs appeared. "Care for some mummy mint tea and spooky scones?"

"Delighted." Donnie happily took a seat.

A few minutes, the door was kicked down and the turtles stormed in. "DONNIE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Raph yelled. "We heard screaming!" He did a double take when he saw his brother calmly having tea with the same ghost that scared them earlier.

"Oh, hey, guys. What's the haps?" Donnie said, sipping his tea.

"Donnie, are you having a tea party with a ghost?" Raph asked, dumbfounded.

Donnie shrugged. "Yeah, as unscientific as that sounds, I am."

"So...you weren't scared at all when you first saw her?" Leo asked. "Hmm? Not even a little bit? No?"

"Hardly." Donnie said with a snort. "As a being ruled by intellect and not emotion, I have no fear-"

Madame Spook popped up behind Donnie. "BOO!"

"AAAAH!" Donnie jumped out of his chair as his brothers laughed.

Madame Spook chuckled as she helped the turtle stand. "I'm terribly sorry for scaring you all. Perhaps I can make it up to you by inviting us to my ball?"

"Aw, yeah! Oh, yeah! Go! Go! Hey! Monsta partay! Monsta partay!" Mikey danced in excitement.

"Let's get this party started!" Vampirina cheered.

At the Monster Ball, everyone was having the time of their afterlives. Boris was amazed by the dance moves of the green monsters in the colorful headbands.

"Wow! Those guys really know how to groove!" Boris said over the music. "Especially the one in purple!"

He was right. Donnie was dancing up a storm with Madame Spook.

"Woooo! Go Bootyshaker 9000!" Leo cheered.

"Go Donnie! Go Donnie! Go Donnie!" Raph and Mikey chanted.

Donnie felt like he was the star player on the Olympics. Who knew dancing with a ghost in a haunted castle full of monsters would be so much fun?

After all the fun and games, Madame Spook got on stage to make a big announcement. "Monsters of Spookelton! This year's Monster Ball has been the most enchanting yet! And it is with great pleasure that I will present the award for most valuable monster to not one, but four spooktacular monsters who truly brought life into this castle again!" She waved her hands and four gold medals appeared. "The four winners for MVM is...Donatello, Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo!"

The turtles howled with cheerful pride as they made their way to the stage. Madame Spook gave them each a medal.

"Dudes! This is better than Halloween!" said Mikey. "Nobody ever gives us this kind of treatment!"

"Yeah! Who needs candy when you got this sweet bling?!" Leo kissed his medal.

Raph slapped Donnie on the back. "Boy, am I glad your invention backfired, Donnie! If not, we could have missed all this!"

"SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH!" Every monster in the room wanted a speech from the turtles. Madame Spook gave Donnie a micrphone.

Donnie, as always, knew exactly what to say. "Can I just say, when I woke up this morning, I did not expect any of this to happen at all!"

The audience laughed.

"But I owe it all to Madame Spook! She's a queen among ghosts so here's to her!" Donnie announced. Every, ghost, ghoul, skeleton, and monster gave Madame Spook a round of applause.

Vampirina and her family and friends clapped for the turtles as they got off stage.

"You guys were amazing!" Vampirina said. "And thanks for making all that pizza!"

"No probbles." Leo said. "We had to cook something when the skeletons flew the coup!"

"Thanks! We have to go back home soon, but it was awesome meeting you guys!" Mikey said, giving Poppy and Bridget a high three.

"Yeah! And feel free to drop by the Scare B&B in Pennsylvania for a visit!" Vampirina offered.

"As long as I don't get scared half to death, we will be there!" Donnie said without heat.

"Me too!" Bridget included herself.

The friends all laughed together. The turtles deal with all kinds of weird stuff all the time. But this was the best, weirdest day they ever had.

Because they made so many incredible friends in just one night.


End file.
